


Let's Have Some Fun

by imnotcrazyiswear, KilljoysNeverDie



Series: Of Tricksters and Archangels [2]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Fighting, Heaven, Magic, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Paradise, Pranks, Talking, body swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotcrazyiswear/pseuds/imnotcrazyiswear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoysNeverDie/pseuds/KilljoysNeverDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't think mortals can be fun at all and Gabriel wants to convince him that that's not true. Again Dean and Sam become the victims of the trickster - only now there are two of them. It seems like they don't think swapping their bodies is fun, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of things that happen out of boredom.

Not even 24 hours earlier Loki had tried to kill Gabriel and now? Now Gabriel pushed open the huge door to a mansion he had created for himself just a few decades ago. Everything was in dark, natural colors and there was a lot of wood used - even on the walls. He even had a few ancient paintings of him and his brothers. In some of them he was shown as a woman, as well. He hoped that Loki wouldn’t notice, though.

“Come on in, make yourself a home. Choose a room for yourself if you want, there are three down that hall and five more upstairs.” He pointed down the hall to the left, then at the stairs and went the way outside himself. On the right was the main room, a bathroom, a nice kitchen and a salon kind of thing with bar. To the left were the bedrooms and bathrooms for every single of it and upstairs the bedrooms, small single bathrooms and a huge spa-kind of bathroom. When you walked straight through the entrance hall there were glass doors and windows which lead to a huge terrace (it always reminded him more to the courts in houses how they used to be in ancient Rome. There were small trees and a path made of stone led through lawn and flowers). A little further in the backyard there was a pool and the whole mansion was surrounded by a forest. 

Gabriel sat down on one of the two marble-benches between the trees and wished a glass of whiskey in his hand while waiting for the Norse God to join him. He wouldn’t mind waiting as long as it didn’t take all _too_ long. The sun was high on the sky and the trees spent welcome coolness. 

Loki let his gaze wander around the mansion and sighed. For midgardian standards this building was pretty impressive, but the god had spent his life in Asgard. There the halls where made from the finest white marble and the shiniest gold. But if he wanted to get to know Gabriel better, he better got used to the less breath taking architecture of midgard. Frowning, Loki entered one of the rooms at the end of the hall and studied it closely. In Loki’s opinion, it still was a bit too plain, but he would manage. Slowly he examined the room an the bathroom next to it, before he again grimaced about the inferiority of the mortals and returned to the hall. Carefully taking in his surroundings, the God of lies took the same path as Gabriel had before.

When Loki came through the doors Gabriel smiled slightly. “I’m sorry but I’m afraid you’ll have to deal with this. You can always … customize your room if you feel better then. Just be thankful that you don’t have to live in one of the motel rooms those humans I told you about are usually staying in.”

He looked the trickster up and down and laughed a little amused. “And I’m sorry but you should change as long as you are here. Your clothes aren’t exactly inconspicuous.” He leaned back on the bench and brought his glass to his lips. 

“Maybe something like … this.” The angel snapped his fingers and Loki’s clothes changed into a dark green hoodie and blue jeans. Gabriel laughed.

Disgusted Loki looked down on the ugly clothes Gabriel put him in and shot the archangel a deathly glare trough his emerald eyes. _Dumb fool! Thinks he can force a king to wear these filthy lumps!_

Even tough Loki agreed with the other man on the subject to change clothes, he didn’t agree with the kind of clothing Gabriel gave him. Well, not agreeing was a nice choice of words. Loki felt more like stabbing the archangel in the face. Multiple times.

Gabriel blinked a few times with an innocent look on his face and tried to hold back a loud laughter. Instead he raised a hand and snapped again. Emerald green silk appeared around Loki’s body, fitting perfectly down to his hips and falling to the ground in smooth waves. “I’m truly sorry, my lady. So how is this?” He loves creating clothing but he never has the chance to create dresses so this was real fun. Gabriel created a coat of energy around himself so at least Loki’s magic couldn’t harm him in case he decided to.

Growing up as a prince had helped Loki a lot to deal with political situations and difficult people. He always had been able to maintain a straight face, stay polite and friendly. But his usual self control was gone, like it never existed in the first place. 

Unintentional he changed into a frostgiant and his new, muscular stature ripped apart the thin silk. 

Not paying intention to his exposed blue body, Loki stepped forward, trough Gabriel’s energy barrier - which nearly pressed all the air out of his lungs - and tightly wrapped a freezing hand around the archangels throat, well aware that the touch of a frostgiant almost instantly burns your skin. 

Nobody had the right to insult him that way. Nobody! Not even Gabriel, for whom he held great respect, even though the knew each other just for a short period of time.

“Whoa calm down, kiddo. I know how comfy dresses can be but you don’t have to be that thankful and rip off all your clothes in an instant.” He was pretty thankful that he didn’t need any air and tested the magic Loki used at that moment. It wasn’t all too much so he snapped again to disappear into the woods. With the rustle of feathers he sat down on a tree and looked at the god with a small smile. That could be a wonderful friendship. He just needed to learn where all the points were where he should to stop. 

“Come on, kiddo, just a little joke. Don’t be mad. Try those.” He snapped a third time and a bundle of clothes appeared on top of the bench.

Taking a deep breath Loki regained control over himself. Immediately he felt regret and shame flowing trough him, regret for attacking Gabriel and shame for his real form.

Slowly he turned back to the Loki everyone knew and grabbed the clothes Gabriel summoned. Surprisingly, Loki didn’t find them too terrible. A simple black three-peace suit, to which belonged a white shirt, an emerald silk vest, a tie of the same color and a pair of black leather shoes. The god could work with that. 

Quickly Loki put on the clothes, even remembering how to tie a tie. When he was finished, he turned to Gabriel and sent him an apologetic look, with a small smile. One of the few honest ones Loki gave.

“My apologies, Gabriel.”

Gabriel watched every single move Loki made and felt a little bad for him. He knew that look just too well and he really didn’t want the trickster to feel that way but he doubted that he would want to talk about his feelings.

When Loki was fully clothed again Gabriel jumped down from his tree and walked back to where he left just a minute or two ago.

“Don’t worry about that. It was probably my own fault. _I_ am sorry for teasing you. Just … you know. Bad habits.” He smiled apologetic.

“If I may say so, these look really good on you.” He grabbed two glasses out of the air and gave one of them to his guest. “Try this. It’s made of ingredients that can’t be found on earth. I need to go home for getting them. You are probably used to even better things but well, I like the tickling that stays behind in your mouth.” He smiled and held out the offer of peace.

“Thank you, but there is no excuse for my behavior. I should be able to control my anger.” the god grumbled before he smiled and took the glass. Curious Loki tried to analyze the liquid in it. It was unlike any other he had ever seen, with bubbles in it like the mortals often had in their alcohol, but it smelled like some of the good asgardian wine from which Thor drank way to much.

And then there was something else… a slight hint of the foreign magic, that surrounded Gabriel. 

Softly he raised his glass in the archangels direction and took a cautious sip. Gabriel was right, it left a small tingling in his mouth that Loki quiet enjoyed.

“If I may ask, what exactly is this liquid?” Loki asked curiously. “I have never tasted anything like it before.”

He tilted his head to the side and watched as Loki tried the drink. His lips curved into a smile and he thought about his answer.

“I don’t know how much you know about the religion I belong to, but probably you know about the concept of Heaven and Hell. I mean, there are such places in other religions, too. There is this … garden, paradise, where the humans used to live. Or were supposed to, at least. Then things happened and now they are here but that doesn’t matter now. In that garden there are a lot plants and trees with fruits that won’t put you in any danger. Still there are some that are extremely poisonous when you just eat them without preparation, too, but mixed, this happens.” He raised his glass a little higher. “There aren’t even words for most of these plants - not in any _human_ language.” Did that even made sense? He was sure that Loki was able to feel the magic in the drink. It wasn’t Gabriel’s fault, the fruits were magic themselves.

For a short time Loki thought about Gabriel’s words. He guessed that the humans must have done something incredibly stupid, like they tended to, to get themselves sent to this pathetic realm.

“Puny mortals” the god said tauntingly. “Good for nothing but being ruled.”

Loki took another sip. He didn’t believe that the mortals would ever realize that he - a _god_ \- was superior to them in every way imaginable.

“That’s exactly what one of my brothers always said. He was the one I looked up to. The most beautiful of us. Then he fell and became the ruler of Hell. Until yesterday. There were four of us but two are dead and the third is either dead as well or just … gone … like my father. But surely forever. So you got yourself the last archangel - the mightiest and most dangerous weapon heaven has now.” He didn’t mean to whine but he couldn’t help it. Gabriel’s eyes became empty and it took him a lot to not let Loki see how broken he really was inside.

He emptied his glass and sighed deeply. “I call all those other angels my brothers but truth is, I’m all alone now. The one with the horn, the one talking for God, the one surviving.” His voice got more silent with every word and all the emotions slipped out until he sounded just as empty as his eyes looked.

The god could sympathize with Gabriel. Even though he and Thor often argued and Loki taunted his love for midgard, they still were brothers and a long time ago Loki looked up to Thor, too. A sad look sneaked onto his face and the god gently put a hand on the archangels shoulder. 

“I am truly sorry for your loss, my friend.”, Loki softly said.

“I have a brother too. A big fool, drinks way too much ale and behaves like a peasant.”

Gabriel sighed and tried to regain his full self-control. This happened last time when he was with Crowley and that’s a long time ago - counted in human years at least. For someone who was created with the earth, maybe even before … oh well.

“I think that’s what brothers are there for. To be fair, I’ve been a huge pain in the ass for all of them most of the time.” He could smile in honest now but didn’t let anything else show in his eyes.

“So your brother, what did he do that you’re talking about him like this? He’s still your brother after all.”

A slight frown was forming on Loki's forehead, the god sighed heavily.

“We never really were brothers - Thor and I… Odin adopted me when I was born.”

When Loki mentioned his foster fathers name, his face grew a bit darker. While he still loved Thor, Loki had nothing left but hate for the all-father.

“Odin had just won the war against the Jotuns, when he found me in their realm - jotunheim - and took me to asgard with him. He raised me as a prince, with the promise to be king. But I was always the lesser son. No matter how much Odin claimed to love me, I always knew that this ancient fool never did. And when I found out _what_ and _who_ I really was, everything made sense… of course Odin favored Thor over me, a _monster_! A _frostgiant_!”

Anger rose in Loki again, Odin had always seen Laufey in him and not an asgardian prince.

“And Thor… he did not understand. He did not understand why I acted like I did, this dumb fool!”

Gabriel listened closely - like he usually only listened to really strong prayers - and now it was his turn to place a hand on Loki’s shoulder, as an attempt to calm him. He let a little of his grace slip through the touch - like when he treated injuries - and hoped the god wouldn’t see it as a threatening thing but the calming and soothing gesture it was to everyone else.

“Don’t call yourself a monster. I saw you fighting, I _felt_ your hand on me, but that’s not what defines a monster. Monsters are those who have no self-control left and lose it at to smallest things. And self-control is something that you seem to have - most of the time. When I lose it - and I have to admit that happened more than once - I smite whole cities or even countries in a matter of seconds.” He took a second to think about what he just said. There it was. The things that came to him when is angelic part took over. Being the messenger of God gave you the ability to talk a lot about the small things.

“Being lied to the whole life … I can’t quite understand because that didn’t happen to me but I saw enough to know that that breaks something inside. Whatever it is, it is always there. And even I can’t do more than tell you how sorry I am for you.”

The calming energy Gabriel sent him disturbed Loki for a second and he stiffened before he let it soothe him. The god of mischief relaxed a bit. Not just the energy, but Gabriel’s words helped him. It was nice to hear that even the archangel sometimes lost his temper - even when the outcome was worse then when Loki lost control. Finally the black haired god nodded softly and took a deep breath.

“There we are, pitying each other…” Loki chuckled.

“Sometimes even the mighty need that.” Gabriel laughed a little and let his hand drop to his side again, refilling his glass with a thought and taking a sip.

“Now, what do you think. Before I start getting tipsy from this, would you like to go and take a look at those brothers I told you about?” He raised both eyebrows. The only side effect that stayed behind from the poison in the fruits was a state that was kind of being drunk. Not exactly and not all too fast but it could happen.

Nodding Loki took another sip of his drink and grinned his god-of-mischief grin.

“Oh, I would love to!”

Gabriel told him much about those two mortals he was going to meet and they seemed to be two really interesting creatures. 

Also, Loki thought these two would be the perfect targets for one of his infamous pranks.

“Well then.” He let his glass slip from his fingers and before it could hit the ground it vanished. 

“Just one more thing. Two actually. One, invisibility. Can you do that yourself or do I have to help you with that? It has to be strong enough so you won’t be noticed by

creatures who can detect the atmosphere shifting - just in case my brother is there. And two, do you prefer spelled speaking or sharing thoughts?”

“Do not worry about me. Invisibility shall not be a problem.”, Loki said smiling.

“And I prefer to talk normally. I do not like the feeling of having another person in my head.”

“Come on then.” Gabriel tried out his shifting spell so just Loki was able to notice him and without another word he touched the god’s shoulder to bring them into the tiny bathroom of the shitty motel room the Winchesters were staying in. The bathroom just in case that Loki needed a few more seconds. He took a look through the open

door and found Sam on this laptop and Dean cleaning his oh so loved guns. The older brother always said it calmed him like nothing else. 

“There we are. The guy over there is Dean and the other one is Sam.”

Loki wove a strong invisibility and silencing spell around him, making it nearly impossible to notice him or his magic. But he modified it a bit, so the archangel still could see and hear him. Following Gabriel’s gaze out of the dirty bathroom, Loki observed the brothers closely. The one called Dean was holding a weapon he didn’t exactly knew what to call and the other one - Sam, Loki remembered - vaguely reminded him of Thor, with his long blond hair.

“What are they doing?” he asked curiously.

“When you ask Dean why he always cleans all the weapons his only answer is that it calms him and that he feels better going outside when he knows his gun is totally ready it use.” Gabriel went out of the way too small bathroom to stand behind Sam. 

“And Sammy here is looking for information for the next hunt. A simple poltergeist, but he doesn’t know yet. They are tracking down and killing demons, vampires, ghosts and all the other creatures. In fact there are sigils and salt everywhere, the only reason I can be here is that my brother Castiel is Dean’s pet-angel and they would never put any signs on the walls that keep angels out.” He smiled his trickster-smile.

Loki didn’t know what a poltergeist or a vampire was, but instead of asking Gabriel he just nodded. All that mattered was that the brothers hunted those creatures.

“Pet-angel?” the god asked and frowned. 

Why would an angel - who was superior to the mortals, as far as Loki knew - let a human treat him like an animal? It didn’t make sense.

Gabriel laughed when he looked at Loki’s face. “Yeah, well, he’s pretty attached to Dean and everybody can see they’re kinda in love - the sexual tension is terribly annoying - but neither of them would admit it. When Dean calls, Castiel is there immediately. Stuff like that. He doesn’t like me calling him that - he’d probably prefer guardian - but that’s not my problem, is it?” He chuckled.

He walked around Sam and to the bed Dean was sitting on and looked at the handgun. “They are real fun to play with. For me. They didn’t like my idea of fun though…”

Skeptical Loki raised an eyebrow. He was a bit surprised to hear about the relationship of the angel and the mortal, but it didn’t’ really concern him. 

Loki was more interested in the second part of Gabriel’s explanation.

“Fun?” the god of chaos asked with a mischievous grin. “What is your idea of fun then?”

Slowly Loki walked over to Sam and studied the man closely. If Loki thought about it again, neither of the brothers looked like they knew the meaning of the word ‘fun’.

They seemed pretty serious.

Gabriel chuckled again and straightened his back. 

“There was one time when I trapped Sam in a time loop that started over when Dean died. There were a lot of Tuesdays and a lot of pancakes for me but Sam was really pissed. Dean couldn’t remember but didn’t like the idea of me killing him again and again either. I just wanted to show Sam that they couldn’t always save the other but they didn’t understand. And then I trapped them in TV-land. They played their roles, they were switched to the next channel. They hated that as well.” He laughed when the memories of those days came back into his mind. It had been fun until they found out who he really was.

Loki couldn’t stop himself from laughing uncontrollably.

“ _That_ certainly sounds like fun, Gabriel!”

 _The archangel did his best to honor my name._ The god thought grinning.

His eyes began to glitter with a slight hint of madness, when the god wandered around the room.

“They should not be so ungrateful… You did your best to entertain them and they got angry. That is not very courteous.”

Loki turned back around to his new friend and chuckled softly.

“We should show them that it is no good to turn down the ‘friendship’ of a trickster…”

“When did humans ever be thankful though…”

Gabriel watched the god and nodded thoughtfully. Castiel would hate him for doing that to his human but he could live with that. 

“Do you already have something in mind?” He flashed a mischievous grin and went over to where the Norse stood.

“Oh, I _always_ have ideas, my friend. After all I am the god of mischief!”

Slowly Loki walked over to Dean and tilted his head, while he observed the man.

“I may have a few too much, though.” Loki stated with an innocent tone in his voice.

“How would you like it to show Dean how his beloved brother dies? It certainly would be interesting to see how this man reacts… Maybe we could take them their ability to digest food. Oh - I have a great idea! What if every time one of them hears their names, they would loose the last few moments of their memories?” 

A wide grin spread on Loki’s face.

“Or we could simply change their bodies…”

Gabriel shook his head. “Dean has seen him die already. Wasn’t fun at all.”

Suddenly his eyes lit up. _That_ was a good idea. “Oh kiddo, we’ll have a lot of fun together, I know it.” He snapped his fingers and a chair - invisible to the Winchesters - appeared and he sat down. 

“Changing their bodies would be something that didn’t happen to them as far as I know. Well, it happened to Sam - which was ridiculous - but that wasn’t even my fault.”

“Now you made me curious. What happened to the good Sam?” Loki asked grinning.

Copying the archangels actions, he quickly summoned a comfortable armchair - again invisible - and sat down.

Gabriel hasn't been there - he just got all that out of the heads of Team Free Will - but he would happily tell his companion what he knew.

“There were some kids who found a book about black magic I think? I still don’t support the whole black and white magic thing because, let’s be honest, we know we can use both kinds for ‘good’ and ‘evil’ things but whatever. They used it to swap this greasy teenager with Sam and yeah, problems. But in the end they got him to change them back. I bet we can do better than them.” He smiled smugly. 

Grinning madly, Loki nodded.

“Of course we can do better than that. A short spell that cuts their minds from their bodies, then swap them and bind their minds to the wrong body.”

It was such a glorious idea, in Loki’s opinion. He really liked working with Gabriel, he never had someone to plan these things with before.

“If we do it right - what we of course will do - they will not be able to change back until one of us does it.”

“You definitely should have hunted me down earlier. My brothers and all those other gods who tried to kill me were such sticks in the mud. No fun. Nothing like you.” He smiled a true smile and leaned back. 

“And you are right, it’s not really difficult. It would be a honor to watch you work on that and you should do it so I can convince my brother that I’m not strong enough to break the spell. Magic leaves a fingerprint-like thing on anything it touches. I don’t know if you can see that but I can.” He tilted his head to one side and a bag of M&M’s appeared in his hand.

“ _I_ would be honored to swap the brothers.” the god said and straightened himself a bit. Loki smiled thoughtfully.

“I am aware that magic always leaves a hint of energy, but since I have not met many people who were gifted with magic, I am afraid that I am not good at detecting this energy.”

He paused and observed the brothers for a few seconds.

“When do we begin?”

“There are a lot of people who try with magic here but just few are good with it. And you are by far the best I met yet and I doubt that there are a lot magicians that equal you. Howsoever, after a millennium or two it gets easy to see who did what.”

He didn’t even need to think about that. “Even the best hunters I know need their four hours of sleep every night. They can discover that something is wrong when they wake up tomorrow morning.”

Flattered by Gabriel’s compliment Loki smiled at the archangel, before nodding.

“Thank you, Gabriel. But I believe our powers are equal, even though they are different at some points.” 

Loki quickly thought about how he would do the change. 

“That sounds perfect.” he said with a spark in his eyes.

“Maybe. Maybe not. I’m afraid we will never really know.” He smiled and emptied the bag before it disappeared. “It’s about three hours until they’ll go to sleep. Maybe a little more. Do you want to do anything in particular? Because I could spend hours just sitting without moving but it gets more boring with every decade and that’s probably not your cup of tea.”

***

Carefully Loki took in his new surroundings and wandered of a few meters. The god sighed, _teleportation_. They still were on midgard, but in a place unlike any other he had seen. It was beautiful, he had to admit. The soft light of the stars brought a calming atmosphere to this place.

When Loki turned around again, he had a surprised look on his face. He focused on Gabriel again, with whom he had fought just a few minutes ago. 

Had the archangel just apologized to him? The moonlight illuminated Gabriel’s face, which underlined his apology. It showed concern and the hope for forgiveness.  
Loki simply nodded and continued to observe him. He had many questions that still had to be answered.

“Why did you steal my identity?” Loki asked softly, not wanting to wait for Gabriel to get to the subject himself. He wanted answers, _now_!

Gabriel continued watching the sky a little more, sighed and turned to the Norse god.

“I didn’t _steal_ it. Just borrowed it. And to be fair you weren’t even around when I started using it. You weren’t alive then. I just knew from time traveling that a god with that name would be born. It was my private witness protection when my father disappeared and the archangels took over in heaven. I didn’t want to fight my brothers so I turned down when I was offered to be one of the rulers, stopped being an archangel and started living as trickster. Now it’s even a part of my whole existence.” His voice was deep, silent and steady while he spoke and all of the usual amused spark in his eyes was gone.

Baffled Loki looked a Gabriel. The archangel was _older_ than him? He traveled in _time_? The god of chaos was capable of many things (like giving birth to nine-legged horses) but time traveling was far beyond his power. 

It didn’t made sense to him that Gabriel, a powerful being, would go into hiding just because he didn’t want to rule or to fight. Two of the things Loki enjoyed.

Observing the archangel the god slightly tilted his head.

“But why _my_ identity? You could have chosen any other. Why me?”

He shrugged when he heard the question. “My true identity makes me a being of grace and following orders. A warrior. _Gabriel, the_ _M_ _essenger of God._ Archangels are the most powerful weapon Heaven has to offer and that brings a life of the same things over and over and over again. Imagine living as this since a time before earth and you want to break out after millions of years and imagine traveling to find an identity you could copy or at least take as an idea of living and finding someone with the title _God of Mischief_. Just try to imagine the things I felt. Then you can maybe start to understand.” 

He stepped even closer to the Norse and made his vessel grow a few inches so they were on eye level. “That’s why. Admiration. But in case anyone asks I will deny that I’ve ever felt this forlorn. I will always find another explanation. And I’ll probably kill you if you tell anyone.” His voice was still calm but truly dangerous now.

A wide grin started to spread over Loki’s face. He ignored the dangerous tone in the voice of the man opposite to him and bowed slightly.

“It is always a pleasure to inspire people. I am truly flattered, Gabriel son of God.”

And as a contrast to his mocking grin, Loki really meant what he had said.

“And do not worry, I will keep it secret, if you wish so.”

A part of him sympathized with Gabriel. Loki would’ve been tired of living as a warrior too, if he was one for thousands of years.

The angel nodded, pleased with that agreement and looked around where they stood. 

“Last time I have been here my vessel would have been considered a tall man, but this place didn’t change at all…” He sighed silently and shrugged those too well-known feelings away, bringing one of this faked smiles on his lips. “So, will you return home now or stay with me for some time?”

Letting his gaze wander for another time, Loki sighed. He didn’t really like midgard, but he didn’t want to return to asgard either. Also, Gabriel was an interesting creature and Loki really wanted to get to know him better.

“I think I will stay for a while, if you do not mind.”

A small smile was forming in his lips again. Maybe he and Gabriel could be friends and allies if a battle came. The god of mischief certainly didn’t want the other man as his enemy.

“I would be delighted to not be alone for once - illusions I keep creating all the time do not count - and I would be honored to spend some time with someone as skilled as you. The creatures I spent the last centuries with get boring way too fast.” He smirked and looked up again. “And a little chaos up there won’t cause a next apocalypse I think. I can tidy up later.”

***

Sam slowly awoke from an surprisingly good sleep. He raised a hand to tuck his hair in place but there wasn’t any hair to tuck behind his ears. What the actual fuck? Did Dean drug him and cut his hair while he was out?! Did he make Cas mojo his hair shorter?! But he wouldn’t do _that_.

Suddenly he was perfectly awake and jumped out of bed. Was that an illusion or was he shorter now? He ran in the direction of the bathroom and looked to the bed his brother lay in to see if everything was like always - at least with him. What he saw made him trip over his own feet and run over to rip the sheets away from Dean, no, from his own body! 

“Hey!” The man there protested but he stopped talking immediately. “Who are you?” Was the next thing Sam heard and a gun was pointed at him.

“Dean, Dean! It’s me, Sam! What are you talking about, put that gun away.”

“Why are you looking like me then?”

“Why are _you_ looking like _m_ _e_? Look, _hair_.” He lifted a little hair from Dean’s head. 

Dean looked at it and put the gun down.

“What happened?”

“I have no fucking idea.”

Gabriel, who was sitting on one of the two chairs at the table, turned to Loki “They are a little slow sometimes…” and laughed.

Loki, who sat on the other chair, chuckled at the scene.

“Mortals” he sighed. “Always so amusing…”

He observed the stunned brothers. Now Sam - more like Sam’s body - reminded him even more of Thor. The clueless look on his face was priceless!

While the god of lies mused about what the two brothers would do next, he crossed his legs and looked over to Gabriel.

“When do you think they will get onto your, or rather our, track?”

Gabriel shrugged. “You never know with these two.”

Dean got out of bed and next to Sam. “Woha dude, how do you even walk in this body? Even though it’s awesome to be the taller one.”

Sam tried books and Dean searched the Internet but they gave up after two hours.

“Whatever. How about you call Cas? Something got inside here, Dean. And there are protection signs _and_ salt everywhere.”

He rolled his eyes but looked around. “Cas? Castiel, we could really use your help here.”

The next second the angel stood right behind Sam but took a step backwards. “You aren’t Dean.”

“No, no Cas listen. I’m here and we _really_ need some help here.”

“That’s the brother I told you about. The pet-angel.” Gabriel had gotten something to eat and a few books for the time the brothers spent researching. 

“They always ask him first.” He added.

Interested Loki observed the angel while chewing on some of the food Gabriel had gotten them earlier. 

“I believe he has no other things to do then.” Loki said jokingly after he swallowed. 

All this really entertained him and Loki was glad he met Gabriel. In the last two days he had more fun than in the last decades together.

“Or is the angel just that wise?”

A thought Loki didn’t believe to be true, but it was his bad habit to underestimate people.

“He’s the one who got Dean back out of Hell. I would have tried it myself but my witness protection was still active.” Gabriel chuckled.

It turned out that Castiel couldn’t help with the problem but he went and looked for someone who could know something or for a book.

“Maybe Bobby could help…”

“Yeah I’ll call him.” Dean got his phone out of Sam’s pants and tried it but Bobby didn’t pick up. 

Maybe that was one of Gabriel’s spells. Just maybe.

It took them half an hour to come up with going to the library and it was just Sam who left, like always. Dean stayed and when he found some pie Cas left him he got back to the laptop. Maybe he could find something while Sam was gone.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “Castiel is calling me. Shall I answer?” He asked the Norse. ‘Angel-radio’ was useful from time to time.

Suddenly Loki got very excited.

“Oh, of course!”, he shouted, grinning like a child.

“It would be a shame if we do not get Castiels presumption of what is going on!”

Straightening himself, Loki focused on Gabriel. The emerald eyes sparkling with excitement. Suddenly the god noticed how he was acting. A bit ashamed Loki cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair again.

“I mean, it would be useful to know if Castiel is suspecting anything…”

Gabriel smiled fondly. “Sounds like childhood-excitement.” He wasn’t laughing about Loki but loved how it made him feel better himself.

“Okay come on then.” He teleported them to where he felt Castiel and got visible. 

“Hey little brother. What’s wrong?” He smiled the trickster smile.

“Dean and Sam. Their bodies were swapped and there was magic on them. Maybe it’s a witch and I need your help.”

“I think I helped enough when I stopped the apocalypse, didn’t I? But sure. How can I help you?”

“Maybe you can see whose curse it is.”

“Maybe. I’ll join you then. Go and tell your friends.”

“Thank you.” And then he was gone again.

“Do we go back and help them or not?” He turned back to his new friend. “They know that I feel time a little different. I mean it took me six month to ‘shortly’ think about helping them and to me that was a short time.”

Loki had quietly listened to the conversation between the two angels. 

“I think _you_ should ‘help’ them. Look at the brothers and then tell them that you can not help them.”, he suggested thoughtfully. 

“But before you do that, we should let them wait a bit.”

Loki grinned slightly. The longer Sam and Dean were in the wrong bodies, the funnier it would get to watch them. Loki knew that the hunters wouldn’t find a solution to the problem and just get frustrated and desperate.

“I am sadly not patient enough to wait six months.” the god added. “Though it surely would be entertaining to see them getting adjusted to their new bodies.”  
“What is time to us, right?” He laughed and looked around them. “Since when does my beloved brother have a sense for art?” He knew there were a lot of religious paintings in that museum they stood in front of. Maybe Loki wouldn’t notice and they could go somewhere else. 

“So you want to watch them or … see a little more of the city or my wings or something?” He looked irritated about his own words and laughed then. He wouldn’t show him his wings. They were the most personal part an angel could let someone see or even touch.

 _The last time I was on midgard, I visited a place similar to this…_ Loki thought frowning. Shaking his head he turned to Gabriel.

“I have to admit that I am not to fond of midgardian cities.”

He had heard Gabriel’s irritation when the archangel had talked about his wings, so Loki let the subject drop for the moment. They still had hundreds of years for learning to trust each other. 

“My friend, you can choose something to do, if you like. I will gladly accompany you.” Loki said after a few seconds.

It seemed smarter to him to let Gabriel decide. After all, the archangel knew midgard and the brothers and knew where they could have the most fun.

Gabriel closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them again a smile lightened up his face. “So much to do and so little time now… I should at least take care of the hunt they were at. I just checked and they are too occupied with finding a solution, but I can do that alone if you don’t want to. And I’m going to look after Heaven, just shortly, but that’s something I could do alone as well…” He did quite a lot of things when he was on his own but he didn’t even consider to mention most of them. They were equal boring. The problem were the duties that came with being an archangel.

“I will accompany you, if you wish.” Loki said.

“But if you prefer to do these things alone, I will observe the brothers.”

A slight grin formed on the gods lips. Both things would be equal fun and he wouldn’t be angry if Gabriel disappeared for a short time. Even though it sounded really tempting to see heaven, the realm where the archangel was from, Loki wouldn’t force his new friend to take him there.

Gabriel considered sending the god back to Team Free Will for a second or two but shrugged then. “It won’t be long. I don’t want to make everything work, just see how bad it really is.”

He stepped forward, gripped a hand tightly around Loki’s arm and got them into Heaven. It was a little more difficult traveling together over such a long distance but not impossible.

They stood in front of a huge, white house. _Everything_ was white. Something Gabriel never liked but he wasn’t there in a really long time. The second he stood on heavenly ground he knew he wouldn’t find thee ones he looked for where they arrived. 

“There are battles all around us. I can feel it.” He commented silently. 

“Come on. We need to find Ananaurah and Jehoel. They are angels of order and will take care of most of the chaos when I tell them to.” He pushed open a door and let the Norse step through it before him. When he followed there were trees all around them. “Some of the doors here lead to whatever you are looking for. What - or for the matter whom - _I_ am looking for.” He explained and started walking to the darker side. He knew every part of Heaven - most angels haven’t even seen half of it.

The white that seemed to surround them blinded Loki and the god had to blink a few times to get used to the brightness of heaven. With a look of awe on his face, he stepped trough the door that Gabriel had pushed open. Loki got even more perplexed. _Where did the trees come from?_ The god of chaos thought frowning. Even if he could sense that heaven was a realm build from magic, it was new to Loki that trees just appeared randomly.  
Shaking his head the Norse silently followed Gabriel.

“I have to say, this place is truly impressive. Not even asgard can compete with heaven.”

And Loki meant every word he had said. He really liked what Gabriel had told him so far about heaven.

Randomly appearing trees, doors that lead you to exactly the thing you searched for and the impressive white building. All that made it sound like the perfect home for a trickster - all but one thing. The battles the archangel quietly told him about, worried Loki. 

_That has probably something to do with the death of Gabriel’s brothers._ Loki mused.

“It’s just angelic grace and magic everywhere. I don’t know if you experience it the way humans or angel do but I just assume it’s nothing like after human death. For humans it always looks like in their happiest memories and exactly what they think it would look like.” He explained. 

He turned around and smiled at the angel who suddenly appeared behind him. ”Johoel. It is good I found you.”

Jehoel smiled and kept his eyes pinned to the ground. “Gabriel. What is happening? You return, Michael disappeared, Raphael is dead.”

“I know. And Lucifer is dead as well. I need you to find Ananaurah. Together you will bring order back to Heaven.” Gabriel had straightened his back and raised his head slightly. His whole body showed power and the archangel inside him.

“We will stop the fights.”

“You will.” He placed a hand on Jehoel’s head and marked him as important. No one who wanted to live would harm him now. “Now go.”

Jehoel was gone before Gabriel finished his words and he sighed deeply. “It’ll be okay now. Hopefully.” Here in heaven he couldn’t stop himself from being the superior angelic creature. He enjoyed having that power but he wouldn’t be a jerk about it and show of.

Loki nodded carefully. It was a bit of information to take in and the god observed every inch of his surroundings, Jehoel and Gabriel. He didn’t think that it looked like in his happiest memories and assumed he experienced heaven like Gabriel did. Here Loki could feel the power that surrounded the archangel more clearly and suddenly realized how important his new friend really was.

“I do hope so.” Loki agreed quietly to Gabriel’s last statement.

“It would be a shame if this glorious place would be destroyed.”

 _It used to be better here, but he’s probably right._ He looked up and it got brighter until it was daytime. Here it wasn’t a problem to influence the environment for him. 

Here it wasn’t Mother Nature that he had to watch out for. Because Mother Nature was definitely someone he wouldn’t fuck with another time.

“Would you let me show you one more place where humanity failed?” He tilted his head and smiled at the god. 

It was again quite surprising to see Gabriel changing the time from night to day, but Loki just sighed. Was there something the archangel couldn’t do?

Finally the Norse shook his head and focused again. Had Gabriel just offered Loki to show him another failure of the mortals? 

“Oh, I would love to!”, He answered grinning.

Loki really liked the archangel now. A powerful ally, who admired him and liked to have fun. And the most important part: He didn’t try to convince Loki that the mortals were equal to him.

Gabriel smiled truly and started walking again. “The way to that place changes from person to person. Sometimes it’s a river or stony path - for the Winchesters it was a road. It’s the way to paradise.” He saw paradise and huge wilderness and smiled when he saw the well-known trees.

On their way he picked up different flowers and let them slip into his pocket. “For those drinks.” He explained.

They came to a stop in front of a huge, old apple tree. “What are your first thoughts when you look at the fruits?”

Loki had listened closely while they walked. He was sure that Gabriel had told him about paradise before and how the humans got thrown out of it.

When they arrived at the apple tree, Loki’s eyes grew wide and he got a bit uncomfortable.

“Idun.” he softly said and looked away.

He didn’t think that Gabriel knew the story about Idun, the goddess of eternal youth and Loki hoped it would stay that way.

Gabriel saw that Loki didn’t seem to feel comfortable talking about his answer and just decided to go ahead witch his small RE-lesson about himself and his brothers.

“This tree is the reason the humans aren’t here anymore. My father let them live here and told them they could eat everything but from this tree. One day one of my now dead brothers couldn’t take the thought of them living in paradise anymore and tempted them to eat the fruits nonetheless. They did and got kicked out. Or at least that’s our point of view.” He smiled sadly at the thought but shrugged it of. “They had nothing else to do than to avoid this one tree but weren’t able to do as they were told.”

Loki chuckled softly. 

“Fools.” he muttered grinning.

“You ask them to do _one_ small thing and they still manage to make a mess.”

The longer Loki looked at the old tree, with its strong branches and emerald leaves, the more he wanted to eat one of Idun’s golden apples. The next time he returned to asgard, he would ask her for two of the sweet fruits. One for him, one for Gabriel.

“We still let some of them come here after their death though. That’s how much my father loves them. He even told us to love them more than we love him and until today I met _one_ angel who managed to. Castiel.”

When he looked around him he could see some angels watching the two of them. It wasn’t usual that a ‘pagan’ god came to heaven. After all the humans were told to have YHWH as their only god.

“Than your father is very different from mine.” Loki said sighing. Now and then glancing at the few angels.

“Laufey and the other frostgiants tried to take over midgard. He killed all mortals he saw. Men, women, even children.”

Again Loki shook his head in distaste. It wasn’t honorable to kill defenseless people, no matter how worthless they were.

Gabriel said nothing for a few moments and thought about what his new friend just told him and turned to the angels.

“Don’t you think there are more useful things to do like stopping the fight that are going on here? Go!” He sighed.

“But in the end Laufey lost his fight.” Loki continued after a short time and watched as the angels quickly left.

Then suddenly Loki began to laugh. It was all so _ridiculous_! His father and his father’s father - even his entire race - were monsters and Odin still expected Loki to be different than his ancestors. 

“And hundreds of years later, one thing led to another - I killed him.”

A mad grin sneaked onto the gods face, before he shook his head one more time and sighed.

“But that does not matter anyway.”

“Everybody always says that past doesn’t matter but why are we what we are? The past made us who we are and the past is what built this universe. The past is all we know for sure as long as we don’t travel in time. And truth be told, even then we can’t know. The Fate-Sisters always try that we play our roles but the Winchesters are one of the best examples that we can make our own decisions.” He had his eyes fixed on the God of mischief while he was talking and didn’t care about his small vessel this time. “Sometimes, when I remember how it used to be, I get to really think about all this. I used to be the one who told the humans and angels about what was going to happen next. I was the Messenger of God. Now he’s gone but those memories still define me in some ways.”

Slowly Loki nodded. The archangel was right.

“Forgive me, my friend.” the god said slightly smiling.

“Apparently I am less wise than I thought. I will remember your words, when I begin to doubt my actions again.”

Loki laughed again, but this time it was a honest, joyful laugh. In the last days the god of chaos felt like he was on an emotional roller coaster, his mood jumping between anger, melancholy, excitement and happiness. That couldn’t be healthy.

“Well, when are we going to visit the good brothers again?” He finally asked. Loki liked the heaven and paradise, but there were to many serious conversations held here by Gabriel and him. He craved for fun and mischief again.

“What are you talking about? We’re already there, see?” Before he finished his sentence they stood behind the shitty motel.

He manifested his angel blade and flicked it so that he held the sharp part in his palm and Loki could take the handle. “Okay, this one time you’ve got my permission. Hit me, stab me, anything that weakens me. Just don’t kill me.”

He thought it was probably pretty strange what he just wanted the god to do. “I’m an angel. We bend the truth but we don’t lie. At least not to our brothers. I can’t tell my brother that I’m too weak when I am not but injuries that happened with such a blade take a little time to fully heal.”

Loki rolled his eyes. Did Gabriel really needed to teleport them without warning every time? 

Silently he stared at the knife in the archangels hand. It didn’t feel right to just attack his new friend, but Loki simply nodded. Gabriel knew what he was doing - at least that’s what Loki hoped.

“If you wish so…” the god said with a dark grin and grabbed the weapon. He had to admit that the knife was incredibly well made. It wasn’t too heavy and was perfectly balanced. 

Loki cleared his throat, before he sighed and stabbed Gabriel in a few places that wouldn’t hurt too much. Every time the blade entered the archangels flesh, Loki grimaced. He hoped Gabriel didn’t feel much pain. 

When the god of chaos believed he had wounded his friend enough, he gave Gabriel his knife back.

“I hope this satisfies your needs, Gabriel. I would prefer to not stab you again.”

He braced himself mentally before the first stab came down on him and held back the groans. It hurt more than any other weapon could ever hurt him in any way. Every time it slit through his flesh it reached his grace and every wound leaked white light. After some time he could smell the ozone himself but he managed to stay on his feet. 

He took his blade back and nodded. “Thank you. Invisibility would be a good idea for you now.”

Gabriel took a deep breath and collected some energy to bring them both inside. With the rustle of feathers he acted worse than he really was and sat down on one of the beds. “Okay okay guys I’m alive.”

“Gabriel! What happened?” Castiel was on his side instantly and closed the wounds. To quickly regain his powers it needed more than that but now his grace didn’t leak out of him anymore.

“Thank you, brother. Sam, Dean, come here I’ll try.” 

“What the hell happened?” Sam - Deans body - asked.

Gabriel pretended to take a moment to look at the brothers and shook his head. “A little fight. I will live. And I know who did this.”

“Who?” The three of them asked.

“Loki of Asgard. The God of mischief. He found out who I am and that I took his identity for myself and this is definitely his work.” His voice was a little deeper than usually and it was more silent.

“Can you fix us?”

“Are you serious? I can’t stand upright right now. What do you think?”

“How do we know you are telling the truth. Maybe this was your fault after all? How do we know this Loki really exists?” Dean asked.

“Ask Crowley. I was with him when that idiot of a trickster found me. Now if you excuse me. I don’t have to let some morons tell me that I am lying.” He disappeared out of there sight but stayed with Loki. Even though he had to sit down on his invisible chair.

With his renewed invisibility spells Loki had watched the scene.

“That, my dear friend, was wonderful dramatic.” Loki said grinning, even though his eyes still held concern for Gabriel. He sat down on his own armchair and observed the other three men in the room. Would they go after the demon now? 

The god of mischief focused on his pale friend again.

“Do you want me to heal you fully again? Mother taught me some spells that should work for you.”

“Thank you.”

Gabriel thought about it for a moment. “I’m not sure if it will work. Normally the only thing healing wounds that reached an angel’s grace is touching a soul but try it if you want. After all my knowledge is bound to my world.” His breath was heavy but he survived worse injuries. He really hoped it would work though. It was annoying to take some time out because of the morals that he can’t just ignore.

“I do not know if you are familiar with the concept of the energy core every living being has.” Loki began and carefully grabbed one of Gabriel’s hands.  
“It is were we draw our magic from. It makes us strong. If our magic core is disturbed, for example trough injuries, it is harder for us to heal.”

As the god spoke, he searched for his own core and drew as much energy as possible without weakening himself and send it through his hand to Gabriel.  
“But if the core gets stronger again, the injuries vanish within seconds.”

Gabriel felt better and assured by Loki’s actions and his words but he knew he would need a little more time. Nonetheless he was powerful enough to not show that to anyone.

“See, you are not the only one learning.” He smiled. “Thank you.”

Gabriel fought with himself for a second before he talked again. “My whole existence is pure energy. I’m nothing but light and power. This me you can see is just a vessel to walk on earth so I won’t burn the humans eyes out. My true form is about the height of the tallest buildings the humans made yet and it’s nothing but energy. I haven’t even got a solid form without this meat-suit. I don’t know if that makes sense to you but still - that’s why I think I know what you did to heal me. What we angels do is similar to that but we always use some magic, too.”

“That is truly impressive!” Loki exclaimed stunned. Pure energy as big as a building! There was something in Loki that really craved to see Gabriel's true form, even if it meant that a city got destroyed and thousands of mortals killed. Maybe it even was because hell would break loose and chaos would seam the streets. 

“And how did you obtain your vessel, if I may ask?”

Gabriel sighed a little. He almost expected such an answer but then again, that wasn’t a bad thing. He laughed a little.

“Demons just posses human bodies. They silence the mortal soul and mind inside and control the human. With angels that’s different. Not all humans can contain such great energy. They’d just explode. Archangels have it even worse. We - I - can only posses bodies from the same bloodline. That’s why I’m also shown as woman now and then but since angels are gender-fluid that’s not even wrong. And all angels need to ask permission to enter the body. When the vessel isn’t strong enough it starts to fall apart after some time and the soul gets burned out but most angels tuck the souls away in their grace and bring them into heaven.”

Wow, that certainly wasn’t what Loki had expected. So Gabriel practically _killed_ a mortal to get his body? The god grinned slightly. That was - how the mortals would say - pretty cool. 

“You were a woman once, Gabriel?” Loki asked and chuckled.

“I believe that was quite an experience.”

When the god leaned back in his armchair, he focused on the brothers and Castiel again. _They are so slow…_ Loki thought, sighing internally.

“I was an awesome woman.” He smirked at the memory. It’s been so long.

When he brought his attention back to the three other men Castiel returned with some stuff in both hands. “These things they just got there are to summon a demon since Crowley wouldn’t come when they just call.” He watched them painting a devil’s trap on the ground and break the salt lines. He was more than just a little curious what the demon would tell them.

“I can not blame Crowley.”, Loki said while watching Castiel closely. You never know when it could be helpful to know how to summon a demon.

“I would not come either, just because a pathetic mortal wants me to.”

Wondering how the men wanted to force Crowley to stay after they summoned him, the god stood up and stepped closer to the weird painting on the ground. Again he could feel a foreign kind of magic, that seemed to form a binding spell to the painting on the floor.

“Interesting…”

Gabriel followed the god to the devil’s trap and nodded. “Useful in the first place. And even stronger than using Latin would be to use an Enochian spell but humans don’t know how to speak Enochian and Castiel doesn’t think that’s necessary. What it isn’t - but I still like the language.”

He tilted his back to thee right. “There are ways to summon some of the gods and angels, too, you know that, right?”

Clenching his teeth, Loki shook his head. He had to admit that he didn’t knew that mortals could force beings superior to them come by their will. And it made him angry that the humans possessed a power like that. They should act like the puny little peasants they are, not trying to trap angels or gods!

“It’s all just magic they found out about. Mix the right things with the matching words and get yourself a demon in a devil’s trap or an angel in a burning ring of holy oil.”He said, sighing. “Fortunately most people even believe in these things. Just a few hunters are there to annoy us.”

He watched Dean speaking the well known words and a second later Crowley stood right in the middle of the trap.

“Hello, boys.” He didn’t seem too happy about his situation.

Loki nearly jumped when Crowley appeared. From the look on the demons face, the god could tell that Crowley probably had better things to do, than to help the brothers with their little… situation.

 _Why do you let the hunters live, when they annoy you?_ Loki was tempted to ask, but put the subject aside for now. He was to curious about what would happen next.

“Crowley, is it true that Gabriel got attacked by some kind of god?” Sam asked. Crowley felt that something was off but he would ask Gabriel later.

 _Just tell them anything. Truth or lie it doesn’t matter. It’s going to be fun anyway_ the archangel told the demon.

Crowley almost jumped at the message. But just almost. He didn’t expect it at all.

“Why would I tell you?”

“We’ll let you go. We just want to know if it’s true that a pagan god is after him.” Castiel asked.

Crowley looked from one to the other. “Break the trap and I’ll tell you.”

“How do we know we can trust you?”

“You can never.”

No one said anything for a few moments and then Dean broke the trap. “Okay now tell us.”

“Yes, we encountered Loki. But they left my house as friends.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Demons lie most of the time and now he uses the truth. I shouldn’t have told him that he could be king. That’s not good for his ego.”

“Well, at least he got the brothers thinking.” Loki laughed softly, the usual hint of madness in his eyes.

” - Is the demon lying? - Is he telling the truth?”

This would be funny for a long time, Loki believed. The more people the Winchesters questioned, the more and more questions they had to ask. And still they weren’t any closer to the solution of their problem.

“Sam does all the thinking. Dean sticks with eating pie and burgers and eye-fucking with my dearest brother.” Gabriel laughed and turned back to Crowley. _You should go and fight for your throne. I think they can do without you now._ \- _You are an idiot. Whatever the two of you did make sure they won’t summon me again._ Gabriel could feel the smile in the thoughts so it was okay. The next second Crowley was gone.

“So you want to tell them what we did when they call me the next time or shall we pretend to be enemies a little longer?”

Loki nodded grinning. Oh - and how he would show off! 

With a short spell his clothes changed with a golden glimmer to Loki's black-green uniform. With another spell Loki summoned his golden helmet - the one with the horns - which he quickly put on his head.

“I _am_ a god, my friend.” Loki said smirking. He nodded in the vague direction of the brothers.

“Now we just have to wait for them to call you.”

“I know you are, idiot.” He laughed and looked the trickster up and down. “Really nice. It’s been too long since I wore other things than shirts and jeans…” And he got used to it with the time.

“So you want to beat me up or a well-balanced fight?” He wanted to know.

“You told them you were not strong enough to change the brothers back.” The god said thoughtfully.

“Then it would be logical that I am stronger than you.”

A dark grin sneaked onto Loki’s face, in his green eyes was a hint of madness.

“Also, I want revenge for our last fight.”

“You want revenge? I let you stab me! Multiple times! And also, I didn’t even do anything. You were trusting a guy who was living as a trickster for centuries when he offered you a fair fight. That’s not my fault at all.” He smirked but chuckled shortly after.

“But you are right though. It would be pretty strange to fight like I weren’t injured.” He watched the god’s eyes carefully not to miss a single detail. Everything new helearned could help him later.

“I do not want to hurt you, though.”

The god said grimacing after some time. Loki tried to ignore the fact that Gabriel had defeated him in his own game.

“Do you know any spells that prevent the pain? I think that would be helpful.”

Gabriel thought about it for a second and nodded then. “That shouldn’t be a problem. As long as your weapons aren’t upgraded with some better magic.”

He walked around the room and chose some not too difficult spells he could use quickly. “Do you want to come with me directly or follow shortly after? And one more thing. How shall it end? We need to find a way in which you kill neither me nor the guys.”

When Sam called him he couldn’t just hear it, he felt it. Like always. Prayers reached an angel’s grace and was a really strong thing when it was desperate enough.

“I will follow shortly after.” Loki said, the grin on his face never disappearing. 

“I want a dramatic entrance.”

The god let out a small chuckle, before he thought about Gabriel’s second question. Shaking his head Loki sighed.

“I am truly sorry, but i have no idea.”

“Sure you want that.” He smiled. 

“Uh, I let you hit me a little, hide behind Sam’s body and apologize to you for putting a dress on you and you agree that everything is okay now and I don’t care when they find out that it was our and not your fault what happened to them?” He wasn’t all serious about that suggestion but he liked it somehow.

“I think I can work with that.” The god agreed nodding. Even if Loki wasn’t too fond of the idea that the mortals knew that Gabriel had put a dress on him, Loki had no other idea of how to end their fight.

“Okay fine then. See you in a minute or two.” He waved shortly and appeared in front of the hunters, panting a little. “Thanks. I needed a reason to leave that maniac. It was just a joke… what do you want anyway?” He smiled slightly at Sam.

“Crowley said you and Loki? the real one? were good with each other when you disappeared.” Dean sounded pretty pissed. Gabriel shrugged. What should he say to that after all.

Loki laughed at how angry Dean seemed to be. Why did he believe Gabriel anyway?

“This is going to be _good_!” 

Rubbing his hands, the god of mischief waited for the right moment to get visible and join Gabriel again.

“I will attack you from behind.” Loki explained and got into position.

The archangel didn’t answer - just straightened his body a little and squared his stance so it wouldn’t knock him over completely. No one noticed.

“Gabriel, is it true what he said?”

“What if? Are you serious to think I will stop having fun just because I killed Lucifer to save you?” He laughed breathy.

Taking a deep breath and erasing the grin from his face, Loki took a step forward. Accompanied by a loud bang, the god became visible again and immediately grabbed his daggers.

“You filthy peasant!” He snarled dangerously soft.

“I will erase you from the face of earth!”

Without further warning, the black haired god buried his knife in Gabriel's back.

He didn’t feel comfortable doing it, but Loki didn’t show any weakness. Instead he slowly raised his head, focusing on the other men in the room. The madness in Loki's eyes was not entirely faked, when he chuckled darkly.

“And when I am done with the archangel, you are next!”

Gabriel arched his back a little dramatically and sank to his knees to get out under the blade, get up again and turn around for stepping a little back. Even injured he would try to fight - he was a trained warrior after all. “Easy, it wasn’t that bad. Calm down.”

He didn’t move any further away, and just pretended to still be pretty weak. “And don’t you think they are terrible enough already?”

A small laugh escaped Loki.

“Oh, why can’t I have a little bit _f_ _un_?”

With two steps the god was directly in front of Gabriel again, his green eyes slightly red.

Again Loki stabbed the archangel, this time in his stomach.

Gabriel ‘tried’ to step out of the god’s reach fast enough but let the blade hit him again. He gritted his teeth and held onto Loki’s arm with one hand. “Besides Castiel _I_ am their guardian. Sometimes. So I’ll have to stop you when you try to harm them.” He spat out.

“Oh, you are so adorable!” The god laughed.

“I am truly sorry. I did not know you cared for these filthy mortals. Of course i will not harm them.”

With clenched teeth Loki pulled the dagger out of the archangels flesh and pushed Gabriel to the floor.

“I will not touch them until you are _dead_!”

Slowly Loki turned the other men in the room and twirled the dagger in his hand.

Gabriel turned around so he could get onto his knees and behind Sam’s body to fully get up. “Damnit Loki I’m sorry okay? I apologize. It wasn’t right to dress you up as woman even though I have to say that that dress looked better on you than it could ever on me!” He almost laughed out loud while saying that. Castiels’ face was priceless. He stayed behind Dean but looked at the Norse.

Loki sighed. Should he give up so easily? No! That wasn’t dramatic enough for the god.

“You dared to dress a _go_ _d_ in a filthy _dress_!” Loki hissed angrily. Internally, though, the god was laughing like a maniac.

“Your death will be slow and agonizing!”

Maybe he even could trick Gabriel into believing that he still was angry, Loki mused quietly. Without another thought, Loki let his eyes turn from its usual green to his frostgiant red ones.

Gabriel could feel a little shift in the body in front of him and the next moment Dean had the demon knife in Sam’s hand. Probably just out of habit.

“Dean, put that down. You can’t win that fight. Look at me.” 

He turned back to Loki. “To be honest I’m not even sorry. That’s just the part of me that’s like you. But come one I’m injured!” He still manifested his angel blade. “No, little brother. Don’t even try.” He didn’t look at Castiel but the order in his voice was clear enough.

“And I won once I can win another time.” He still pretended to be worse than he really was.

The slowly blue turning god bared his teeth like an angry animal. This was his revenge! A trick for a trick.

“Did you really believe we were _friends_ , Gabriel son of God?” A small laugh escaped Loki.

“How naïve!”

With a wink of his hand, the god pushed the three other men out of the way and stepped closer to Gabriel.

“There will be no fight.” Loki announced softly and placed one of his daggers against the archangels throat, while he pushed the other against a very… _sensitive_ body part.

For a few heartbeats Loki remained in that position, until he started to grin. The god of mischief turned back into his usual self, a hint of cheerfulness in his green eyes.  
“ _Revenge_!” Loki laughed confident and let go of the archangel.

Gabriel thought for a moment about bringing back the dress and the let the Norse peek into his head for the idea of it - he actually forced the image inside his head - but controlled himself.

“Yeah because giving you my blade and letting you stab me is such fun. But hey, that’s what we are there for now, right.” He told the truth. To him Loki felt more like a brother than Michael or Raphael ever did but he wouldn’t put that into words in front of Team Free Will.

Slightly disturbed by the image of himself in that horrible silk dress, Loki shook his head and grinned. 

“I am truly sorry about the wounds I caused you, my friend” Loki assured the archangel and slightly patted him on the shoulder. 

“But we are even now. No bad blood between us.” 

Gabriel laughed silently and shook his head. “Don’t worry about this. Such weapons won’t hurt me too bad. You are unbelievable.”

“So Crowley told the truth for once. Would anyone. Change. Us. Back. Now.”

“You are no fun, kiddo.” Gabriel sighed.

“Do you want to do this or shall I?” He turned back to Loki.

“Oh, no. Let me do it.” Loki said grinning.

With a few waves of his hand and some muttered words, the god was ready to change the brothers back.

“Are you sure you really want your old bodies back?” Loki asked with played worry.

“I think it is better to remain like this, than if something goes wrong when I change you back.”

“They’ve been to Hell and back. They’ll survive this.” He ensured the trickster, smirking.

“Okay guy just don’t be all bitchy about this for once, yeah? People wanting to kill me - that gets old.” He told Sam and Dean and when he looked at Castiels’ disappointed face he just shrugged. “I’m sorry but you knew I wasn’t just one of the victims. I feel that you knew.”

With a soft sigh Loki flicked his hand. Golden light surrounded the brothers, when their souls changed the bodies.

For a moment the god considered to take Castiels soul and mix the three together, but then decided against it.

Gabriel wouldn’t appreciate it. 

“Is this better now, _miladies_?” Loki said mockingly, repeating what Gabriel had said to him a few hours ago.

Gabriel started laughing softly and cleared his throat before he looked closely at the humans. Their souls looked okay again. “Be thankful that he changed you back. And, Cas, look here. Maybe you’ll find something in addition to the fancy tattoos.” He snapped and a book appeared on the table. “Are you ready to go, dear friend?”

He just ignored the protesting humans.

“Well, yes. That was fun.”

Loki grinned at the archangel and tauntingly bowed to the mortals, before he turned around and headed to the door, before Loki remembered that Gabriel probably would teleport him.

“Where are we going now?”

Gabriel nodded his head yes. “It’s so much more fun together.” He smiled honestly.

“Where do you _want_ to go?”

“We should go to asgard.”, Loki answered enthusiastically.

“Well, the asgardians think I am dead, but we still could have fun.”

Letting his gaze wander, the god started to smile. It was once again one of the few honest ones he ever smiled.

“But really,” Loki began. “Anywhere could be fun with you.”

“I’d love to see asgard. And returning after your dead isn’t unusual. Just ask Dean Winchester.” He chuckled. “But honestly. Let’s go there. I’m just afraid this time I can’tbring us to our destination.”

“Then let me do it.”

The god said and his smile stretched into a wide grin.

“Sadly, I can not teleport us to asgard. But there are other paths, hidden paths.”

Loki started to chuckle darkly.  
  
“Dangerous paths.”  
  
The gold in Gabriel’s eyes froze and looked more like sunlight through a glass of whiskey now. “I love dangerous.” He lips curved into a crooked smile.

 


End file.
